


The Twelve Drabbles of Christmas

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, M/M, Slash, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Christmas season, twelve drabbles, gen and slash.  </p><p>SG-1 and assorted friends in the days leading up to Christmas.  Contains elements of J/D goodness that may not be suitable for very young children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Drabbles of Christmas

Daniel walked into Sam’s lab in time to hear Jack snap, “Carter!”

“I’m sorry, sir!”

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked.

Jack said with a grim face, “Be afraid, be very afraid.”

“It’s not my fault! It was Teal’c’s idea.”

“And you let yourself get talked into it,” Jack said with disgust.

“I said I was sorry,” Sam repeated gloomily.

Daniel blinked. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, Teal’c found something on the internet,” Jack said, “and Carter, showing no sense whatsoever…”

“I promised to make it for Christmas dinner.”

“ _Try to_ , you mean.”

“Make _what_?”

In snarling unison, they spat out, “Turducken.”

~~~~

“A little higher on your end, Teal’c,” Daniel called. “Oh, thanks, Sam.” He took the mug of hot cocoa from her and blew on the surface.

“Now, how did you get out of risking life and limb?” Sam asked, watching the colonel and Teal’c moving carefully across the roof.

“How did you wind up in the kitchen making cocoa?” Daniel rejoined. They grinned at each other like conspirators.

“Is something amusing?” drifted down through the chilly air.

“No, sir!” Sam answered promptly. Daniel shook his head vehemently, laughing up at Jack.

“You two get to take them down, you know.”

~~~~

“This is a most unusual mode of transportation,” Teal’c said.

“You approve?” Jack said, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. He leaned forward to take the flask of whiskey from Sam’s mittened hand. Settling back, he took the opportunity to press a little closer to Daniel.

“I do.” Teal’c inclined his head, smiling. “It is extremely pleasurable.”

“A little cold,” Sam pointed out. “But these rugs are nice and cozy.”

Jack took a swallow from the flask, and passed it over to Daniel, who took it with the hand that wasn’t underneath the rug and on Jack’s thigh.

Sleighbells jingled.

~~~~

Jack surveyed the situation with narrowed eyes. Things couldn’t be much worse.

“I don’t like the looks of this,” Daniel said, brow furrowed.

“There isn’t really any alternative,” Sam pointed out.

Teal’c remained silent, but his friends could sense his nervousness, and that served to make them all a bit more on edge.

“Piece of cake,” Jack said flatly. “Carter, I want you to take Teal’c and head out that way. Stick close together.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay,” Jack said. “It’s 1114 hours. We’ll meet back here at 1430. Daniel, you’re with me.”

SG-1 moved out into the Chapel Hills Mall.

~~~~

“This does not disturb you?” Teal’c asked, trying to understand.

Sam looked at the others. “No. It’s never bothered me.”

Jack shrugged. “Happy ending.”

Daniel pushed up his glasses. “I can see where it seems unfair, Teal’c.”

“It is unjust,” Teal’c emphasized. “And a financial obligation to SamWainwright has now been incurred, which the family will have no means to meet. Their honor is in peril.”

“No, they haven’t taken any money from Sam Wainwright,” Daniel protested.

“They must, in order to repay the townspeople who can ill-afford such generosity.”

“Teal’c’s right,” Jack declared. “Mr. Potter needs to go _down_.”

~~~~

“I like tinsel the best,” Cassie said as she draped strands slowly and carefully. “After the lights, I mean.”

“So my next tree should just be lights and tinsel?” Sam asked teasingly.

Cassie tilted her head. “Well, no. You _have_ to have ornaments; it’s not a proper Christmas tree otherwise.”

“Is this one ‘proper’ enough for you?” Janet asked.

“Uh-huh. You know, it’s too bad Jack and Daniel couldn’t come help decorate. We helped with their tree, after all.”

 _Their_ tree? Sam and Janet raised significant eyebrows at each other.

“I think they had other plans, sweetie,” Janet said, smiling.

~~~~

A cozy fire crackled in the fireplace. Christmas cards lined the mantelpiece with their messages of joy and hope and cheer. The lights on the tall Colorado Blue Spruce in the corner flashed in a hypnotic rhythm. There were a few gifts under the tree, and the ones wrapped in shiny paper reflected the lights, creating a glow in the recesses beneath the branches.

On the blanket that was spread before the hearth, two lovers moved in an age-old rhythm, clutched at each other, gasped, and stilled. Voices murmured, lips touched, hands stroked. Bodies shifted, limbs intertwined. Sated, they dreamed.

~~~~

Evergreens festooned the wooden balcony of the old church, their scent perfuming the air. Red ribbons added splashes of brightness. Candles blazed and blinked at the altar. A tall tree stood in the corner, lit with unwinking colored lights and decorated with the artistic efforts of decades of Sunday School children.

The deep notes of the organ reverberated as the voices of the choir rang through the sanctuary, lifted in the old, familiar carol, “Angels We Have Heard On High”.

As the service ended, and the congregation filtered to the back of the church, Selmak said _Thank you_.

Jacob smiled.

~~~~

Jack looked at the prints in the snow that came up to his deck and retraced and came back.

The microwave hummed. Jack chopped onions. When the beep sounded, he slathered a couple of buns with mustard, inserted the hot dogs, and added the onions. He wrapped the hot dogs in a triple layer of aluminum foil, and picked up a couple of beers with twist-off caps. He took it all outside and set it down on the deck railing.

The next morning, the food was gone, and the words “Thanks Jack” were etched in the snow.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

~~~~

The smells of good food and the sounds of frenzied cooking drifted in from the direction of the kitchen. The lights on the tree blinked merrily, except for one strand that stubbornly stayed lit. The floor around the tree was covered with new toys, and boxes containing clothes, and scraps of wrapping paper that hadn’t quite made it into the trash bag.

George was on the couch with Kayla perched on his lap and Tessa tucked underneath his arm. Tessa was reading aloud to them, one hand continually pushing up the sliding bit of ribbon she’d placed in her hair.

~~~~

Jack’s packages were messily wrapped, with odd lumpy corners and uneven edges, too much tape and stick-on bows that wouldn’t stay stuck on. The paper was bright and shiny, though.

Teal’c’s packages were gaudy, with giant Santas and teddy bears and rocking horses. He never put tags on them, but he always knew which was whose.

Daniel’s were neatly and carefully wrapped in soberly striped paper, without any bows or ribbons, name tags perfectly aligned.

Sam’s packages were works of art. Gorgeous paper, beautiful hand-tied bows. Ribbons that laid flat when required and curled on demand. Gift-wrapped at the store.

~~~~

Teal’c gave his peppermint stick a lick before testing the tip with his teeth. Looking up, he noticed that O’Neill’s eyes were fixed on Daniel.

Turning, he watched as Daniel swirled his tongue around the top of his candy before taking it deep into his mouth. Daniel made a slurping sound and hummed with delight, looking at O’Neill through his eyelashes.

Teal’c saw O’Neill tug a pillow out from behind him and place it on his lap.

Eyes gleaming, Teal’c bit through his stick with a loud chomp. The way O’Neill started and clutched at his pillow was most satisfactory.

~~~~

_And so we leave SG-1, with their fate hanging in the balance, as Sam wrestles in the kitchen with the dreaded turducken…_  



End file.
